


blessed rains

by Missy



Category: Africa - Toto (Song)
Genre: Africa, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Character Study, Curses, F/M, Romance, Temporary Separations, Travel, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: He's coming home.





	blessed rains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coaldustcanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaldustcanary/gifts).

There are methods that no one has spoken of in years at work. Potions and prayers for the irreligious. The taste of bark bitter and harsh and the feeling of stones laid upon my brow.

I was bitten on the streets of Paris when I was fifteen, and my blood ran younger and hotter. I feared nothing. I can’t count the number of moons I saw wax and wane over my head as I travelled alone through the pale, cold full moon nights.

Then I met you, and everything changed.

It was easy to explain away my absences at first. A missed date or a night far away. You accepted all of it with gentle good humor, acting as if you understood.

But I thought you could never understand the real me, the ravenous, slaughtering beast dwelling under the skin.

I was afraid to ask you to do so. Opening up was a dangerous prospect. But I melted open; burning like the sun. You understood and continue to understand, which is some sort of miracle.

You didn’t mind when I shed all over the bed. I suppose that’s when I should have realized you were the one.

For you I’ve gone to this land, the one where my cure should be waiting. But from person to person, place to place, I have gone and returned. The answer has been the same every single time and in every single place. There was no cure, besides the warmth of your arms.

“She’s waiting for you,” the elder says. 

And I only hope you are. The rains are heavy, and when the moon blocks the clouds I hope it will hold – thick enough to keep its light from shining but thin enough to get the plane off of the ground. 

Nothing will drag me away from you now.


End file.
